We are requesting funds to support the 9th Tetraspanin meeting enititled, ?Tetraspanin Scaffolds as Targets and Markers of Cancer and Infectious Disease?, which will be held in Tucson, AZ on April 11-14, 2018. The funds requested from NCI/NIAID will support disadvantaged and minority trainees and/or junior investigators who submit research abstracts to participate in the meeting who otherwise might not be able to attend without financial help. Their participation is crucial for exploring and advancing new ideas in the Tetraspanin field. This series of biannual tetraspanin meetings over the last 17 years have been the only forum for researchers across diverse fields, such as cancer, immunology, development, and infectious disease, to come together and share experiences and research outcomes on a set of 33 different tetraspanin molecules. This kind of interaction is required to enhance our understanding of how these molecules function, how they contribute to disease, and how to use this information therapeutically. The 2018 meeting will emphasize the latest data that are emerging on tetrasapanin functions in cancer, immunity, and infection, including new data suggesting that tetraspanins could make good therapeutic targets. The other major focus of the meeting will be on the role of tetraspanins in normal cellular homeostasis and the molecular mechanisms by which they function. We will focus on these areas to continue to build a unifying hypothesis and understanding of tetraspanins in normal biology and disease. Our goals are to 1) provide a forum for dissemination and discussion of the latest findings and technology in the field of tetraspanin biology; 2) promote integration and collaboration between scientists at all career stages through comparative and shared strategic approaches; and 3) provide a nurturing and diverse environment to support the success of young trainees and investigators for the next generation of tetraspanin biologists. We expect this meeting will disseminate cutting-edge information that to be used collaboratively to advance the field by supporting young scientists and driving new discoveries to improve health and quality of life. !